Chibi Yunjae :: Elle Elephant
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Joongie sangat ingin melihat gajah, binatang kesayangannya secara langsung dari dekat dan ingin menaiki hewan itu bersama Yunnie...Chibi Yunjae oneshot


Sebelumnya Jaehan mohon jangan ada yang plagiat/copas ff Jaehan

Juga, please jangan ngambil gambar2 poster ff Jaehan terus nama Jaehan dipotong dan dihilangkan, karena buat poster juga butuh usaha

Gomen ne, kalau Jaehan sampai tahu ada yang gitu, Jaehan bakal langsung remove/block orang tersebut

**Elle... Elephant**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Chibi Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Fanfic request from Rienesme ….

Semoga berkenan na, saengie ^^

Happy Reading^^

Jaejoong kecil berlari riang menuruni tangga kecil dirumahnya, kaki-kaki mungilnya terus melangkah menuju ruang tengah untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Di lengan kirinya tergantung botol minuman berbertuk gajah kesukaannya juga tas biru dibelakang punggungnya telah menyimpan semua yang dibutuhkannya untuk hari ini

"Umma..." teriaknya riang memeluk kaki Ibunya dari belakang dengan manja

"Joongie, sudah siap?" Tanya wanita muda itu menurunkan tubuhnya sejajar putra kecilnya itu

"Joongie sudah siap Umma..." sahut Jaejoong riang

"Sudah siap, bekalnya juga sudah Umma siapkan" senyum wanita muda itu mengambil bekal makanan dalam kotak bergambar gajah dan memberikannya pada putranya itu

"Cepat Umma... Cepat Umma... Joongie mau lihat gajah" pinta Jaejoong antusias sambil menarik-narik gaun putih Ibunya

"Nah... Sudah siap semua" balas Ibu Jaejoong merapikan seragam putih biru ditubuh Jaejoong dan kembali tersenyum pada putranya

"Joongie pergi Umma" senyum Jaejoong pada sang Ibu lalu mengecup kedua pipi wanita muda itu dan berlari menuju pintu depan

"Appa, Joongie mau pergi liat gajah" girang Jaejoong melihat Ayahnya yang baru saja memasuki rumah, Jaejoong melompat-lompat ringan sambil menaikkan kedua lengannya meminta di gendong oleh pria tampan itu

"Joongie ingin melihat gajah" sahut pria tampan itu, mengangkat Jaejoong dalam dekapannya

"Iya Appa, kata Ibu guru hari ini semua akan pergi jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang, Joongie mau lihat gajah Appa... Gajah Appa… Joongie suka gajah" sahutnya dengan senyum kenak-kanakan diwajahnya

"Tapi Joongie harus hati-hati, jangan jauh-jauh dari Ibu guru, ya" titah pria muda itu pada putra kecilnya

" Joongie pergi sama Yunnie, Yunnie jaga Joongie, Appa" jawab Jaejoong pada Ayahnya semakin riang mengingat sahabatnya yang akan menjaganya

"Appa percaya pada Yunnie, Joongie tetap harus hati-hati" lanjut pria itu lalu menurunkan Jaejoong dari pelukannya dan melihat putra kecilnya berlari sambil memainkan botol minumnya menuju rumah keluarga Jung disisi rumah mereka

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling Jaejoong nantikan, ia telah menunggu hari ini sejak sebulan yang lalu, perjalanan sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Selama ini ECLC International Kindergarten selalu mengajak siswa-siswi mereka berjalan-jalan sebelum libur musim panas, namun ini kali pertamanya mereka semua akan pergi ke kebun binatang

Tentu saja hal itu menjadi kabar yang sangat mengembirakan bagi Jaejoong kecil, putra pertama keluarga Kim berusia enam tahun itu begitu menyukai binatang, terutama gajah dan kucing. Kucing, ia sudah memilikinya dan dirawat dengan baik olehnya di rumah, namanya Jiji.

Sedangkan gajah, Jaejoong belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung sama sekali, hampir sebagian besar benda-benda yang dimilikinya pasti berbentuk gajah atau bergambar gajah, Jaejoong sangat ingin bertemu gajah. Hari ini ia akan melihat hewan kesukaanya itu secara langsung. Jaejoong hanya tinggal menunggu bus jemputan dari sekolah yang akan mengantar mereka semua menuju Busan Children's Grand Park di Busan

"Yunnie..." riang Jaejoong memanggil pria kecil yang selalu menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka mulai tumbuh

"Yunnie... Gajah Yunnie... Joongie mau lihat gajah" ucapnya riang berlari mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di pintu depan rumahnya, Yunho sangat tahu kesukaan Jaejoong pada hewan besar itu

"Joongie..." sapa Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah riang Jaejoong

"Yunnie ayo, Joongie mau liat gajah" ajak Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Yunho manja

"Tapi bus-nya belum datang Joongie..." balas Yunho lembut

"Eh-" Jaejoong melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan tubuhnya, benar saja bus merah yang akan menjemput keduanya belum tiba

"Eumm..." Jaejoong memanjukan bibir bawahnya manja, ia sebal, bus-nya lama sekali datang. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah saat ia mendengar bunyi klakson tanda bus merah itu telah tiba

"Sudah datang, Yunnie… Cepat, kita harus cepat Yunnie, biarcepat sampai" Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Yunho menuju bus merah yang belum berhenti benar di perkarangan depan rumahnya

"Tunggu sebentar Joongie, bus-nya tidak akan pergi sebelum kita naik" tawa Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sangat antusias

"Ayo Yunnie..." namun Jaejoong tetap saja menariknya menuju bus merah itu

"Umma, Yunnie pergi" teriak Yunho dan berjalan cepat dengan tarikan lengan Jaejoong, tawa renyah tak lepas diwajahnya melihat tingkah Jaejoong

"Hati-hati sayang" senyum Ny. Jung pada putranya yang pasrah ditarik oleh sahabat kecilnya itu

Perjalanan menuju Busan memang cukup memakan waktu, namun kebosanan sama sekali tidak terpancar dari wajah mungil Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan merasa bosan jika disisinya Jaejoong terus saja melonjak-lonjak riang riang diatas kursinya sambil berteriak bahwa ia akan melihat gajah sebentar lagi

Yunho tahu Jaejoong menyukai binatang berukuran besar itu, bagi Jaejoong gajah adalah hewan yang lucu. Setiap hari Jaejoong selalu bercerita padanya tentang benda-benda berbentuk gajah yang diberikan orang tuanya dan meminta hal yang sama padanya. Selera yang aneh bagi Yunho, entah apa yang Jaejoong lihat pada hewan besar itu, bagi Yunho gajah adalah binatang yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Jika harus memilih, ia akan lebih memilih beruang sebagai binatang kesukaannya, karena beruang itu sangat kuat.

Tiba di Busan Children's Grand Park seluruh siswa ECLC International Kindergarten berbaris untuk masuk kedalam kebun binatang itu. Jaejoong kecil tentu langsung mengambil tempat terdepan dengan tak lupa menarik juga Yunho yang selalu berada disisinya. Seluruh siswa terbagi kedalam tiga kelompok kecil, terdiri dari sepuluh siswa yang akan didampingi oleh dua guru pendamping bagi setiap kelompok

"Baik anak-anak, kita sudah sampai di kebun binatang, kalian ingin melihat hewan apa?" Tanya sang guru pada murid-muridnya mencoba menarik perhatian semuanya

"Gajah Ibu Han... Joongie mau lihat gajah" pinta Jaejoong antuasias sambil melompat-lompat riang disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan riang teman-temannya yang lain dengan nama hewan yang berbeda-beda, Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong disisinya

"Yunnie kita lihat gajah kan" pinta Jaejoong manja melihat Yunho disisinya sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengan kiri Yunho yang menganggam lengan kanannya

"Iya Joongie kita akan melihat gajah" balas Yunho tersenyum padanya

"Yeyyy... Lihat gajah Ibu Han, semua mau lihat gajah" simpul Jaejoong seolah seluruh teman kelasnya memiliki keinginan yang sama dengannya

"Baiklah, kita akan melihat gajah" senyum wanita muda itu pada seluruh siswa dalam kelompok Jaejoong

"Baik Ibu Han" jawab Jaejoong penuh semangat diikuti oleh para siswa lainnya serempak

Kelompok pertama yang dipimpin Ibu Han itu berjalan perlahan menuju kandang gajah yang berada disisi barat Busan Children's Grand Park, seluruh siswa terlihat sangat gembira terutama Jaejoong kecil yang akhirnya keinginannya selama ini terwujud untuk melihat gajah secara langsung. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya dapat melihat bentuk gajah dari gambar-gambar buku pelajaran yang dimilikinya atau mainan juga benda-benda yang diberikan orang tuanya, atau setidaknya dari acara yang disaksikannya selama ini.

Hari ini keinginannya itu terwujud, melihat gajah secara langsung atau jika diijinkan Jaejoong ingin bermain dengan hewan besar itu. Jaejoong terlalu senang hari ini, dan tentu saja Yunho juga berada dalam daftar kegembiraan itu karena selama ia berada disisi Jaejoong, maka itu akan selalu menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan baginya

"Yunnie gajah!" jerit Jaejoong girang saat melihat hewan besar itu yang sedang memandikan air pada tubuhnya didalam kandang besar yang memiliki kolam khusus

"Selamat siang adik kecil, sepertinya kalian sangat menyukai gajah" sapa seorang pria muda yang sepertinya penjaga di kebun binatang itu

"Iya, Paman... Joongie suka gajah" sahut Jaejoong menunjukkan gigi-giginya sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya

"Kau ingin memberi mereka makan?" Tanya pria muda itu melihat tiga gajah yang berada di kandang besar itu

"Boleh, Paman?" Tanya Yunho tidak yakin

"Tentu saja, ini berikan kacang ini" jawab pria muda itu dan memberikan sebungkus kacang berkulit pada Yunho

"Joongie mau kasih Yunnie" pinta Jaejoong meminta kacang berkulit itu dari Yunho

"Boleh Ibu Han?" tanyanya lanjut pada wanita muda dibelakangnya

"Tentu Joongie" senyum wanita itu menjawab keinginan Jaejoong

"Yeyy…" girang Jaejoong, mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya

"Ayo Joongie, kita harus lebih dekat untuk memberikannya" ajak Yunho dan menarik lembut lengan Jaejoong untuk mendekati kadang gajah ditemani oleh pria muda penjaga kebun binatang tadi

Seluruh siswa-siswa dalam kelompok itu mengikuti Jaejoong dengan bungkus kacang di lengan mereka dan mengelilingi kandang gajah yang sangat besar itu

"Makan ini..." senyum Jaejoong manja mengudang gajah-gajah itu mendekatinya dan mengambil kacang yang berada dilengannya

"Ah-" desah Jaejoong saat gajah yang paling kecil mengambil kacang berkulit dilengannya dengan mulutnya

"Joongie digigit?" kaget Yunho mendengar desahan Jaejoong

"Geli Yunnie..." tawa Jaejoong merasakan lidah gajah kecil itu yang masih mencoba mengambil kacang dilengannya, wajahnya sedikit merona mearasakan geli di telapak tangannya

"Tentu saja" senyum Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang terus memberikan kacang-kacang pada gajah dihadapannya dengan rona merah yang tidak hilang diwajahnya

"Joongie mau naik gajah" gumam Jaejoong pelan penuh harap

"Joongie mau naik gajah?" Tanya Yunho sedikit keras meyakinkan pendengarannya

"Kau ingin naik gajah, adik kecil?" tanya penjaga yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang keduanya

"Boleh, Paman?" mohon Jaejoong riang berbalik menatap pria muda dibelakangnya

"Tentu saja, kami selalu menyiapkan satu gajah yang cukup jinak untuk dinaiki pengunjung" senyum pria itu, mulai berjalan menuju gajah yang jinak diikuti oleh Jaejoong, Yunho dan Ibu Han

"Yunnie, kita naik gajah" ajak Jaejoong menatap Yunho disisinya yang terus menggenggam lengannya

"Ayo..." jawab Yunho tak kalah riang, merasa nyaman saat Jaejoong yang terus mengayun-ayunkan lengan keduanya

"Satu gajah hanya boleh dinaiki oleh satu orang saja" sesal pria muda itu

"Tapi Joongie mau naik sama Yunnie" sedih Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya

"Joongie..." Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat padanya dan memeluk sisi tubuhnya

"Tidak apa-apa kan Tuan, bukankah mereka berdua masih kecil, tidak akan terlalu berat" pinta Ibu Han tidak ingin melihat murid kesayangannya itu bersedih

"Mhmm... Sepertinya Anda benar Nona, baiklah kalian boleh naik berdua" ajak pria muda itu dan berjalan menuju sisi lain dari kandang gajah itu

"Asyik..." Jaejoong berlari menarik Yunho mengikuti Paman penjaga itu

Keduanya berlari mengikuti penjaga kebun binatang itu dan melihat gajah yang sangat besar dengan hiasan kain merah dan emas yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya juga bagian belakang tubuhnya tempat yang akan diduduki nantinya.

"Gajahnya besar sekali Paman" ucap Jaejoong melihat kagum pada gajah dewasa dihadapannya

"Tentu saja, jika tidak kalian tidak akan bisa menaikinya" jawab Paman itu tersenyum

"Namanya Jiji" tambah Paman penjaga

"Jiji... Seperti nama kucing joongie" senyum Jaejoong

"Ayo Yunnie kita naik" ajak Jaejoong meminta orang dewasa diantara mereka untuk mengangkatnya naik keatas tubuh gajah itu

"Sepertinya memag tidak apa-apa, berat kedua tubuh mereka mungkin hanya seberat tubuh pria dewasa" ansur Ibu Han

"Sepertinya begitu, kau juga naik adik kecil" sahut Paman penjaga itu dan mengangkat tubuh Yunho lalu mendudukannya dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong

"Kita naik gajah Yunnie" senang Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dibelakang tubuhnya

"Mhmm..." Yunho membalasnya dengan bergumam dan tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong ditubuhnya

"Paman, pisang-pisang itu untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong menantap pisang-pisang dalam keranjang besi dibelakang mereka masih dalam dekapan Yunho

"Untuk memberi makan gajah ini, agar dia mau berjalan bersama kalian" jawab Paman penjaga itu tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah dua anak kecil dihadapannya

"Joongie mau coba, Joongie mau kasih makan gajah, kasih Joongie Paman" pinta Jaejoong menaik-naikan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Yunho

"Tentu saja, ini" sahut Paman penjaga itu dan memberikan satu pisang pada Yunho dari belakang

Yunho sedikit melonggarkan dekapan Jaejoong ditubuhnya dan mengambil satu buah pisang yang diberikan Paman penjaga itu padanya, lalu membuka kulit pisang itu dan memberikan pada Jaejoong

"Ini Joongie" ucap Yunho memberikan pisang yang sudah tidak berkulit pada Jaejoong, yang langsung saja diambil Jaejoong, ia segera berbalik menghadap kedepan setelah mendapatkan pisang dari Yunho

"Jiji manis ini pisangnya, di makan ya, kalau tidak nanti Joongie ambil, Joongie juga suka pisang" titah Jaejoong manja dengan sedikit ancaman kekanak-kanakan sambil merundukkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah gajah yang ditumpanginya

"Joongie sangat berani..." salut Ibu Han melihat Jaejoong yang dengan berani memberi makan pisang pada gajah itu langsung dari atas tubuhnya

"Joongie suka gajah, Ibu Han" tawa Jaejoong manja

Setelah memakan satu pisang yang diberikan Jaejoong, Paman penjaga kebun binatang mulai mengiring gajah dewasa itu berkeliling kebung binatang dengan dua anak kecil yang berada diatasnya. Kedua lengan Yunho tidak pernah lepas melingkar dipinggang kecil Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan sekali-kali tersenyum bangga, ia merasa seperti seorang Putri yang sedang berkeliling kerajaan dengan Pangeran tampan yang mendampinginnya

"Yunnie, kita seperti di kerajaan yang biasa Joongie dengar dari Umma sebelum tidur" ucap Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho dibelakang tubuhnya

"Kerajaan negri dongeng?" Tanya Yunho memastikan tanpa melapaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong

"Eumm... Joongie jadi Putri dan Yunnie jadi Pangeran tampan, kita sudah menikah lalu menyapa seluruh rakyat dengan menaiki kuda putih pangeran" jelas Jaejoong mengingat impiannya selama ini setiap mendengar cerita dongeng dari Ibunya

"Tapi kita sedang naik gajah Joongie" goda Yunho

"Kalau begitu gajah putih saja. Yunnie, Pangeran dengan gajah putih, Joongie lebih suka gajah dari pada kuda" paksa Jaejoong membuat cerita dongennya sendiri

"Terserah padamu saja Joongie" tawa Yunho mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Jaejoong

Setelah berkeliling Busan Children's Grand Park yang cukup besar selama hampir setengah jam, akhirnya mereka semua kembali ditempat semula gajah itu berada. Jaejoong menuruni tubuh gajah dewasa itu dengan sedikit kecewa yang tampak jelas diwajahnya setelah Yunho turun terlebih dahulu

"Jangan sedih Joongie, nanti kita ajak Appa dan Umma untuk pergi kesini dan kita akan naik gajah lagi" tenang Yunho tersenyum dan meraih kedua lengan mungil Jaejoong

"Benar Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali terlihat senang

"Eumm..." angguk Yunho

"Ini kenang-kenangan untuk kalian" tambah Paman penjaga kebun binatang, memberikan Jaejoong dan Yunho dua buah boneka gajah yang cukup besar dalam dekapan Jaejoong

"Terima kasih Paman..." tawa Jaejoong riang menatap pria dewasa itu

"Yunnie... boleh boneka Yunnie untuk Joongie?" pinta Jaejoong manja berbalik menatap Yunho

"Ini ambilah..." ucap Yunho memberikan boneka gajah itu dengan senang hati pada Jaejoong

"Yeyy... Terima kasih Yunnie" sahut Jaejoong senang lalu mengecup pipi kanan Yunho lembut

"Wah... Paman juga mau dicium seperti itu" canda Paman penjaga itu

"Bo-" Jaejoong baru akan menjawab

"Tidak boleh, hanya Yunnie yang boleh dicium Joongie" tolak Yunho manja memberi tatapan menyeramkan pada pria dewasa itu dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, membenamkan wajah Jaejoong didadanya

Jaejoong tertawa pelan yang hanya dapat didengar Yunho dalam dekapan anak kecil itu, kadang ia senang melihat tingkah Yunho yang sedikit memaksa seperti itu yang jarang sekali terlihat jika hanya bersama dengannya

**End**

Ini yang bisa Jaehan buat, semoga suka Rie-chan ^^

Sankyuu buat yang sudah mau mampir

Oh ya, Love Spell chap. 7 udah Jaehan post di group

Selamat baca Minna-san^^

Yang mau di invite ke group bisa comment disini

Ja Na


End file.
